The present invention relates generally to message domes for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a message dome removably secured to the roof of a taxicab.
It is well known to secure an advertising or message dome to the roof of an automobile, such as a taxicab. Generally, the dome includes a base which sits on and is secured to the roof of the automobile. Specifically, the base includes a peripheral flange having a plurality of holes through which bolts pass for securing the base to the roof of the automobile. A gasket is inserted between the base and the roof, and in combination with a silicone seal, provides a leak-proof seal.
The base includes a holder for securing a light, such as a fluorescent light bulb, thereon, with power for the light being supplied by the generator of the automobile and a switch being provided for turning the light ON and OFF, through suitable wiring.
A cover is secured to the base, and includes various messages thereon which are illuminated when the light is turned ON. For example, the messages may include a "TAXI" message, an "ON CALL" message, an "OFF DUTY" message, advertising messages and the like. The cover includes its own peripheral flange having a plurality of holes which are in alignment with the aforementioned holes in the peripheral flange of the base, whereby the cover is secured to the base by the same bolts used to secure the base to the roof of the automobile.
This arrangement, however, is disadvantageous. Specifically, it is sometimes desirable to remove the cover, for example, to substitute a different cover having different messages thereon, to change or add a light, to fix wiring or the like. In such case, the bolts holding the cover to the base must be removed. Since the same bolts secure the base to the roof, the entire assembly must be removed. Thus, the gasket and silicone seal must be set again, and it is often impossible to use the same gasket again, resulting in additional cost.